Revolution
by Dollisapi Tao
Summary: Incluso si estamos lejos nunca estaremos separadas. Los sentimientos y delirios de Pearl al ver el gran amor que siente Rose Quartz por el planeta tierra la vuelven, irónicamente, cada vez más humana. Aquí un recuento de la revolución interna que implica estar enamorada de la líder de las Crystal Gems.
1. Fairground

«La curiosidad es una de las características humanas dominantes. Usted no puede desafiarla indefinidamente»

Arthur C. Clarke, _El Fin de la Infancia_.

«This rose is our destiny, leading us to now meet once again. Because I've never forgotten our promise, I've finally made it this far!»

Okui Masami, 時に愛は ( _At Times, love_ ).

 **Fairground**

Pearl sentía que ese sitio no era particularmente agradable pero las estrellas en las pupilas de Rose le impidieron decir que era un pésimo sitio para una base militar.

ー¿Verdad que es hermoso, mi perla? Mira, intenta sentirlo. Vamos, el aire, el sabor del aire. ¡Inténtalo!

Pearl detestaba, con todo su ser, actuar como un ser vivo pero por ella lo hacía. No dudaba ni un instante. Aunque en esa ocasión le resultó mucho más difícil de lo normal. Activar sensibilidad no era agradable pero al menos no le estaba pidiendo que hiciera digestión de algo con pésima pinta. La última vez había sido un episodio demasiado vergonzoso como para contarlo (aunque, durante la guerra, a su líder le parecía una anécdota deliciosa para romper el hielo con las nuevas reclutas). Pero, ¿qué podría salir mal? Sólo era para percibir. Además, era por y para ella. ¡Tenía que darle ese gusto!

¡Y es que su mirada lo decía todo! Amaba el ruido del oleaje, la arena bajo sus pies y los horribles graznidos de esos seres orgánicos que parecían levitar extendiendo sus extremidades superiores.

Treinta segundos le bastaron para darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba Rose.

No, no era hermoso. ¡Era espantoso!

Las cosas que producían un ruido espantoso también hacían digestión y dejaban escapar sus heces por cualquier sitio. Uno de ellos lo había hecho sobre la cabeza de Pearl (muy cerca de su preciosa gema) y por un instante creyó que iba a perder su forma física. Y es que aquella cosa aguada al principio estaba caliente y lentamente iba perdiendo su temperatura. Asqueroso en todo el sentido de la palabra y en cada una de sus letras.

Rose no era ninguna tonta y seguramente sabía que su perla detestaba todo lo que ella encontraba encantador. Después de limpiarse la porquería de encima, buscó apoyo moral en sus compañeras. Lamentablemente, Amethyst ya se había transformado en uno de esos seres despreciables y los seguía por el cielo entre carcajada y carcajada. La mocosa morada no podía ser una buena aliada cuando de cordura se trataba.

Garnet, en su inmensa sabiduría, había hecho un comentario sobre lo difícil que sería lidiar con la próxima tormenta tropical que se avecinaba si no tomaban cartas en el asunto. Rose, después de soltar de su risa burbujeante (¡su hermosa y deliciosa risa!), le preguntó si la cueva de por ahí estaba bien. La fusión detuvo su mirada en ella y asintió. El horror absoluto. Nadie tenía la coherencia para salir corriendo de semejante sitio espantoso.

Rose se elevó y flotó hacia la cueva prometida con una emoción madura pero mucho mayor a la que demostró Amethyst por la nueva base militar. ¡Era tan hermosa! ¡Tan elegante! Flotaba con una suavidad imposible de describir. Incluso el aire que alborotaba sus rizos parecía menos insoportable y hasta deseable en uno mismo. Rose Quartz era majestuosa y maravillosa. Conforme se iba alejando de ellas Pearl sintió que tal vez no estaba tan mal.  
Hasta que, otra vez, le cayeron desechos biológicos.

Suspiró y se consoló a sí misma con la promesa de que si era lo suficientemente paciente pronto podría hacer que Rose se animara a moverse a otro sitio mucho mejor (aunque Pearl dudaba que existiera un lugar decente en ese mísero planeta en donde todo lo orgánico tenía que ver con excretar). Sólo tenía que esperar a que Rose se le pasara esa curiosidad por los paisajes terrestres. Era una simple faceta que pronto pasaría y pronto se daría cuenta de que no había nada interesante en ver un mundo tan inútil cuya vida orgánica era temporal. En cuanto notara lo corta que podía ser la vida de cualquier cosa con carbono en su cuerpo su interés volvería a lo que eran ellas: lo verdaderamente importante.

En su ensoñación, notó que ya no estaban ni Garnet y ni Amethyst. Con otro suspiro se alejó caminando hacia donde se habían reunido. No tenía muchas ganas de explorar la ya mencionada cueva. ¿Qué tanta vida animal habría ahí? ¡Argh! De pensarlo le entraba un escalofrío o dos. ¡Tendría que limpiar! Seguro a Amethyst le daría igual vivir en semejante asquerosidad y Garnet no querría que todo estuviera pulcro (sólo el sitio donde ella estuviera). ¿Qué pensaría Rose? ¿Sería capaz de detenerse a "admirar" ese sitio?

Casi podía escucharla: "No toques nada Pearl, ¡mira que felices se ven todos esos animales!"

La repulsión que sintió al imaginarse incapaz de limpiar algo por orden de su líder le produjo arcadas.

Para suerte de Pearl, las cosas no ocurrieron así. Ahí había un portal y la vida orgánica era casi nula.

Casi.

ーEsto es perfectoーdijo Pearl, con alivio en la mirada, mientras levantaba sus brazos al techo de la cueva y daba vueltas sobre su eje no dejaba de emocionarse por sentirse un poco más cerca de su vieja casa, el planeta madreーno habrá que limpiar nada.

ーY tendremos acceso a muchos más sitios desde aquíー puntualizó Garnet. Pearl la miró y no supo si lo decía por lógica contundente o porque su visión futura era incontrolableーIré a ver cómo está el campo de fresas.

Amethyst estaba emocionada y se colgó del cuello de Rose para demostrarlo.

De nuevo la risa de Rose inundó el ambiente y demostró que la acústica de la cueva era excelente. ¡Qué maravillosa forma de descubrirlo! Tres veces se había reído y Pearl se sentía plena, feliz. Saberla feliz era lo mejor que le había pasado en el día y en su vida. Cada que reía, cada que la felicidad se presentaba en su rostro Pearl sentía que había cumplido su misión como sirviente de la líder de la rebelión.

ーVamos a ver a las cosas que flotanーAmethyst jaló la mano de Rose y ambas se fundieron con el paisaje luminoso de la playa.

Al igual que la risa de Rose se había hecho presente tres veces en ese corto periodo de tiempo, un suspiro de Pearl acompañó aquella última escena. Esta vez había algo parecido a la tristeza y a la envidia. ¡Debió de haber sido ella quien llevara a Rose a ver a los seres esos! Aunque, pensándolo bien, no había necesidad de ello. ¡Pero si hubiera mostrado interés en cualquier cosa al menos podría haber disfrutado de tiempo a solas con ella! ¡Ah, que estúpida fue! Cada vez le resultaba más incomprensible la innata curiosidad que albergaba Rose por aquel planeta sin otro valor que no fuese orgánico. Entendía que el Planeta Madre tenía unos métodos extraños pero no concebía todo lo que Rose, en su infinita bondad, veía. ¡Por más que se empeñaba en ello no podía comprenderlo! Le costaba y era espantoso sentirse cada vez más lejos de los intereses de Rose Quartz. No podía permitirse eso, no debía de hacerlo.

Si no seguía el ritmo adecuado, perdería a su querido cuarzo de manera filosófica y eso la dejaría mal parada. De pronto, se descubrió a sí misma paranoica y empezó a reírse de su miedo aunque eso la aterró aún más. Decidió distraerse inspeccionando el portal al que habían llegado y eso le llevó más tiempo de lo que hubiera querido, cosa que agradeció bastante. Mantener su mente ocupada era útil para dejar de pensar en sandeces.

Cuando la luz del exterior se extinguió Rose llegó con Amethyst en la espalda. Pearl no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la cantidad de energía que la nueva recluta había gastado en transformarse una y otra vez durante ese corto periodo de tiempo. Le conflictuaba la libertad intrínseca de Amethyst. La mueca benevolente y dulce de Rose al pedirle que la colocara con delicadeza le asombró aún más. No le produjo celos pero si la hizo dudar de todo. Era como si las emociones de Rose fuera cada vez más y más complejas, más imposibles de comprender. Algo estaba pasando. Algo que no era fácil de discernir.

Amethyst comenzó a roncar segundos después de tocar el suelo. Aquella soldado era incorregible y seguramente el Planeta Madre ya la habría hecho pedazos en cuanto la hubieran visto. Se estremeció al pensarlo, porque aunque Perla no estaba de acuerdo con la vida que llevaba la nueva recluta, toda gema era preciosa por el simple hecho de existir. Con un breve vistazo al rostro de Rose, pudo notar que ella pensaba lo mismo o al menos algo muy similar. Aquel atisbo de conexión produjo una sonrisa en ambas.

ーVen mi perla. Ven conmigo.

Y Pearl la siguió hasta salir de la cueva. La única luna de ese planeta se asomaba por el cielo y, pese a que era sólo una, se veía hermosa. Había estrellas por todo el cielo, brillando. Y en el océano el reflejo de estas. ¿Dónde estaba el Planeta Madre? ¿Se vería alguna de las colonias? Ah, que hermoso.

Pearl se separó de Rose y se acercó al mar, dejó que el agua la alcanzara, se permitió percibir, sentir. Se dio permiso de ser parte de aquello.

Se lamió los labios y el sabor a playa fue finalmente ó que valía la pena estar ahí por un instante y se alejó del mar sin dejar de mirar al cielo, sintiendo la arena bajo su peso, la manera en que se moldeaba según ella. Le gustó más que varias horas antes. El aire le revolvió el cabello de manera cariñosa y gustosa.

Por un instante cerró los ojos y se preguntó si habría más de esto en otros planetas, si cada uno tendría algo parecido, más hermoso, más y más que la tierra.

Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Rose que se encontraba flotando sobre el mar.

Rose le tendió la mano y Pearl supo qué quería.

Con timidez se acercó y extendió su mano para que comenzara aquel baile. Hacía tanto que no lo hacían que tembló de puro miedo y algo parecido al pudor. ¿Podría estar a la altura de las expectativas? Aun así, se dejó llevar por el ritmo de las olas y deseó que aquella fusión pudiera disolver todos sus miedos al tener acceso a lo más profundo del corazón de Rose.

En ese instante los movimientos se hicieron más sensuales, más dulces, insinuando algo más que una simple fusión pasajera. Justo antes de fundirse en un halo de luz rosa y blanco, Pearl miró la dulce sonrisa de su líder y comprendió que su camino era el correcto, que no había error alguno.

Rainbow Quartz levantó su cabeza y su cabello cayó sobre su espalda. Con sus cuatro ojos pudo ver, por fin, la belleza absoluta de la vida en aquella playa desierta.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora** : Me costó muchísimo retomar la escritura y decidí decantarme por este fandom y por el personaje de Pearl porque hay tanta humanidad de ella (por irónico que se lea) que era digno de plasmarse. Me pregunto si habré dejado claro las referencias sexuales y psicológicas de Pearl. Les confieso que quise escribir los nombres de todos los personajes como están en el doblaje latino pero me fue imposible por la mezcla de idiomas que hay así que al final tuve que volver y cambiar Amatista por Amethyst. Si hay algún error espero que me disculpen, le daré una leída mañana y lo cambiaré.

También me ha costado poner en palabras técnicas todos las percepciones que tiene Pearl del planeta (que si bien no son tan técnicas como las de Peridot si es más despectiva que nuestra reina dorito), quizá con la práctica me salga mejor.

Quisiera sus sinceras opiniones porque es un fandom complicado y los personajes están tan bien hechos que empezar a hacer ficción de ellos es una tarea titánica.


	2. Mystery

**Mystery**

«Baby, believe in the mystery like it used to be…

Instead of it tearing apart»

Anita Baker, _Mystery_.

De alguna manera la situación estaba sobrepasando la (de por sí) poca paciencia de Pearl. Cada que veía al Señor Universe le entraban unas ganas inconmensurables de hacerlo a un lado. Ella sabía que los seres orgánicos no eran particularmente resistentes y ella se imaginaba que si usaba su lanza probablemente no duraría mucho Greg Universe. Si lo hacía a un lado la vida sería mucho más fácil y se quitaría un peso de encima. Y es que a todas las tenía en un trance inexplicable. Amethyst adoraba la comida humana que él le llevaba cada que se acercaba al templo. Garnet también le respetaba y eso le empezaba colmar la paciencia porque pensó que en la sensatez de la fusión encontraría a la aliada que podría devolverle la cordura a Rose. El problema era que, por extraño que pareciera, Garnet se mostraba amable y hasta curiosa (dentro de lo curiosa que podía ser ella) con respecto al humano.

Y es que todo empezó a ser cada vez peor cuando Rose y Greg se tomaban de la mano y se iban caminando por la playa. Era terrible y cada vez era mucho más difícil para ella mantener la calma. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía durar aquello pero ya se estaba volviendo una eternidad. Dentro de su lógica de gema berrinchuda recordaba que los humanos duraban poco tiempo y de vez en vez pensaba que en cincuenta años todo sería como antes. Se decía eso y, a veces, funcionaba.

Excepto la noche horrible en la que se acercó a Garnet buscando ayuda.

Garnet siempre se tomaba una noche del mes para irse a meditar. Seguro era cansado ser una fusión todo el tiempo y ella misma decía que mantenerse así era difícil. Pearl pensaba que no le importaría en lo más mínimo vivir como Rainbow Quartz el resto de su existencia porque ella y Rose serían la fusión más estable de todas y que no tendrían que tomarse una noche cada tanto para meditar quién sabe qué cosas.

Cerca del templo halló a Ruby y Sapphire argumentando. Bueno, a Sapphire escuchando mientras Ruby caminaba cerca de ella volviendo cristal la arena que pisaba.

ーTú y yo sabemos que podemos hacer que esto pare. Sólo hay que decirle a Pearl…  
ーNo Ruby, no tenemos voz ni voto en esto. Es la vida de ellos y no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar que las elecciones que hagan sean las mejores.

ー¡Sapphy! ¡Por favor! Rose no sabe lo que hace, ella no entiende lo que puede poner en riesgo…

ーRose vivirá su vida como ella quiera y elegirá a quien ella quiera y lo que ella quieraーSapphire acercó la mano que tenía su gema a la de Ruby y con la otra se levantó el flequillo para verla a los ojosー De la misma forma en que tú y yo elegimos estar juntas en este mundo.

ーPero…

ーLa respuesta siempre es la misma.

Pearl sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas mientras Garnet se volvía a formar entre pedazos de vidrio.

 **Notas de la autora** : En realidad me ha costado mucho aterrizar esta idea y confieso que no es precisamente mi drabble favorito. Aún así, me gusta la idea de Pearl sin darse cuenta de lo peligroso que es Greg en toda la extensión de la palabra.


End file.
